powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ripcon
Ripcon was a secondary villain in Power Rangers Ninja Steel. He was Galvanax's bodyguard and second in command. Character History Ripcon was the son of a pig-like Galaxy Warrior whom Galvanax considered a "real bruiser" but "too ugly". He has also learned to fight since kindergarten. 10 years ago, he accompanied Galvanax to Earth to claim the Ninja Nexus Prism. As Galvanax fought the transformed Dane Romero, he grabbed Dane's youngest son Brody, distracting Dane long enough for Galvanax to blast the Ninja Nexus Star away from him. He cheered as Galvanax began absorbing the Star's power, but was cut short when Dane broke the Star into six pieces. He then carried Brody to the ship, per Galvanax's orders. In the present he confronted Brody and his fellow prisoners, Redbot and Mick, causing Mick to shapeshift into a mop. After the latest contestant failed to remove a Ninja Power Star from the Prism, he warned Galvanax not to listen to Madame Odius's claim of making new power stars saying she can't be trusted. He then pursued Brody, Redbot, and Mick as they escaped the ship with the Ninja Nexus Prism, barely missing Brody as he climbed through the trash chute. He arrived on Earth right afer Calvin and Sarah were able to save Mick from an army of Kudabots and then he reported to Galvanax about two human teenagers. Ripcon was seen on the Warrior Dome after one of the Skullgators was destroyed by the Rangers. He encouraged Galvanax to go to Earth personally and fight the Rangers on his own. Ripcon accompanied his master along with Madame Odius. Ripcon suggested using Tangleweb in a next mission to claim the Power Stars. Despite the monster was close, he failed eventually. Ripcon was blamed by Galvanax for another defeat and ordered to clean every toilet on the ship. Ripcon was trusted again to escort Badpipes on Earth. The masked swordsman was close to acquire the Power Stars but ultimately he was stopped by the White Ranger. Then he challenged Brody in battle while Badpipes fought the rest the Rangers. Ripcon proved to be very powerful and for the most of time could overpower the Red Ranger. However he was eventually beaten by him exposing himself to Galvanax's disapproval. When the Gold Ranger was set free, Ripcon entered Odius' secret room and tried to catch him before he could escape. He was tasked by Galvanax to find the Gold Ranger and learn who the traitor was who held him on the Warrior Dome. Ripcon went to Earth with an amy of Kudabots and attacked the city. His first target was a famous singer, Levi Weston. However the Rangers were near and Brody saved the star. Ripcon demanded to know where the Gold Ranger is and started to fight against four Rangers. During the battle, he encoutered Weston's manager and saw a Gold Power Star in his case making him to belive that this man was the Gold Ranger. When Red Ranger appeared, he was able to cut one of Ripcon's horns to the suprise of alien general. At this point, Odius arrived and gave Ripcon orders from Galvanax to find the Gold Rangers immediately as they both vanished. The masked swordsman captured Levi Weston's manager and asked him who kept him on the ship as he was sure the man is the Gold Rangers, but he didn't know what Ripcon was talking about. As the Rangers appeared on the scene, Ripcon set his trap and was able to neutralize them. However, Brody managed to shoot Ripcon with his blaster making the villain lose the Gold Power Star giving the manager time to get free. To the suprise of all the rangers, the man escaped as he had no ability to transform. As Ripcon was about to finish the Rangers, Levi Weston came in himself and revealed he has been the Gold Ranger all along. After an intense duel he forced Ripcon to retreat with the help of the other Rangers. Ripcon sends Stonedozer, but he is destroyed by the Rangers. Ripcon assigns a contestant named Trapsaw, Ripperat's brother. Trapsaw would always set traps for the rangers but they kept back firing on him, making Trapsaw look useless. Meanwhile, Ripcon dueled the Red Ranger one-on-one again. This time, Ripcon withstanded the Red Ranger's sword and bow attacks and used his Double Sword: Doom Strike to hurt him. The Red Ranger escapes to join the other rangers, much to Ripcon's anger. After Trapsaw is destroyed, he's chewed out by Galvanax for failing once again. Ripcon suddenly meets the robot Aiden and he tells him he wants to destroy the rangers. Ripcon was surprised because he didn't know Aiden was Odius' robot. The robot imposter makes a secret deal with him to help him destroy the rangers and he can give Galvanax the power stars personally. However, it's part of Odius's plan to frame him so Galvanax won't know she was plotting against him. Later, Ripcon fights the rangers. The Red Ranger remembered how strong he was last time, but he uses the new Ninja Fusion Star to overpower Ripcon. Hurt and tired, Ripcon retreats again. After the destruction of the the robot Aiden, Odius already framed Ripcon. Ripcon tried to defend himself, knowing that Odius was the traitor, but Galvanax didn't believe him. He gives him one last chance to redeem himself and forces him to grow and fight the Megazord. He gets gigantified, with two Skullgators to help him. The Skullgators transform into a giant sword and Ripcon overpowers the rangers. The rangers use the Ninja Fusion Star to combine the two Megazords into the Ninja Fusion Zord. With the new powerful Megazord, Ripcon was no match and was destroyed by the Ninja Fusion Zord Master Slash Final Attack. In his final moments, he admitted that Brody had finally done him in before falling and exploding. This ended his bitter rivalry with Brody and saved Madame Odius from being caught by Galvanax for her treachery. Ripcon was mentioned by Odius when she announced that she always betrayed Galvanax. Ripcon can be seen briefly during Sarah's time travel to save her friends from Cleocatra. Personality An arrogant swordsman and hothead, he shows respect and loyalty only to Galvanax, who he calls "champ". He doesn't seem to trust his fellow general Madame Odius, and given her enigmatic and traitorous personality, his mistrust toward her is justified. He is very antagonistic to Brody, who he calls "ratbait", and he strikes fear into Mick's heart. Despite his egocentric and rude personality, he has been shown to have a soft side for his mother and will defend her from anyone who comments about her looks, as shown in the episode "Presto-Change-O". He is fearful of Galvanax when his plans fail. Despite being his strongest warrior and devoted bodyguard, he actually gets no respect from his boss at all. His attitude makes him the most active of all enemies as he is the one who usually goes to Earth and fight the Rangers. Powers. *'Strength: '''Ripcon is one of most powerful enemies the Rangers have ever faced. He is also the strongest soldier in Galvanax's crew making him a real threat to his foes. He very easily and singlehandidly overpowered Dano Romero and a single kick from Ripcon was able to knock back Brody and slam him into a wall far behind. .It took the power of the new Ninja Fusion Star and Ninja Fusion Zord to destroy him once and for all. *'Durability'''-Unsurprisingly, Ripcon had very thick skin (and possibly armour) that makes him immune to every single attack that was thrown at him (except for the Ninja Fusion Zord Master Slash). The most impressive feats of durability was the time that his Double Sword Doom Strike met Brody's Steel Slash and deflected it explosively and he was only knocked down and the other was when he was almost completely unscathed by the Ninja Fusion Fury Final Attack. This same attack involved defeating his Double Sword Doom Strike and cleaving straight through his middle. **Coincidentally, his counterpart was initially destroyed by this attack. *'Reflexes: '''When he first fought Brody in the episode "My Friend, Redbot's" he was able to stop an aerial attack from Brody whilst the Ranger was in midair. *'Teleportation: Ripcon can teleport himself to any location at will. Abilities. *'Hand-To-Hand Combat: '''In addition to his strength, Ripcon is a skilled figther. He can easily overpower Brodyand the other Rangers but was outmatched by Levi as the Gold Ranger. *'Incredible Swordsman: 'Ripcon was a master of his swords and almost always within a sword on sword duel. Arsenal *'Twin Katanas: To aid him in combat, Ripcon carries two katanas, one longer than the other, and shown to be proficient with them. **'Energy' Empowerment: 'Ripcon can charge up his sword with purple energy and slash full force. He did this after throwing Brody's scarecrow at him and it was powerful enough to knock him down. **'Double Sword; Doom Strike: Ripcon's strongest attack. This is his version of of the Steel Slash as shown when Brody's Red Ninja Strike Steel Slash was repelled by this in the episode "The Ranger Ribbon. " He can concentrate lightning into both katanas and utilize a double slash attack first vertical then horizontal in very quick succession, as well as unleash devastating purple colored energy waves, causing major damage to his opponent. **'Energy Waves: '''Ripcon can unleash light purple colored energy waves from his Katanas. *'Skullgator Sword: 'In his final battle against the Rangers in the episode "Family Fusion", when the Skullgators were aiding him in battle, they form a giant sword for which Ripcon can fight with, it is shown to be more powerful than his Katanas. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Ripcon is voiced by Campbell Cooley. His portrayal of the character's voice is similar to Squiliam Fancyson's, a recurring character from the Nickelodeon cartoon, ''Spongebob Squarepants. It's coicidental that Ripcon is abused quite often much like Squidward Tentacles. Notes *Ripcon's head design incorporates an incomplete horned Hannya mask from Noh theatre. *Ripcon's role is very similar to Creepox, the antagonist of Power Rangers Megaforce. **However unlike Creepox, he has an actual connection with Brody in regards to his backstory rather than out of pettiness. *The image of Ripcon's mother is a reuse of Hamhock from Jungle Fury. Revealing that Ripcon is part pig Monster. *His theme seems to be a samurai and a demon. *Ripcon can be seen briefly during Sarah's time travel to save her friends from Cleocatra in "''Past, Presents, and Future''". *He has the shortest appearance of Galvanax's generals, only appearing for a quarter of the Ninja Steel franchise, compared to Galvanax's 18 episodes appearances and Odius and Cosmo's 2 seasons appearances. *Like Koragg, Master Org and Deker, he considers the Red Ranger to be his archenemy. * Ripcon has one less form than his Ninninger counterpart Raizo Gabi, which had it been incorporated would've been his revived form. Appearances }} See Also References Category:Galaxy Warriors Category:PR Generals Category:Deceased PR Villains Category:PR Samurai Themed Villains Category:Yokai Themed Villains Category:PR Arc Bosses